


武士时代的末路悲歌

by Lacie_the_Whisperer



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacie_the_Whisperer/pseuds/Lacie_the_Whisperer
Summary: 故事发生在德川幕府时期，无幻、仁、风三人经由种种因缘巧合，也可谓之不打不相识——踏上了共同的旅程。他们各自背负着不足为外人道的过去，怀揣着不同的想法，去寻找风想要找到的，有着向日葵气味的武士。





	武士时代的末路悲歌

两个浪人一个少女的组合让故事的展开有了无限的可能性。如果是在空知英秋的世界里，仁早就被自己太过有存在感的眼镜夺去了所有戏份，风也将会在妙龄少女大胃王的道路上越走越远。而无幻，他或许该疑惑自己身为青光眼爆炸头怎么就成了万事屋的老大，听声音明明就应该是对面真选组的副长啊切可修。但无论是空知英秋亦或是渡边信一郎，唯一能确定的是，我们永远不知道下一话究竟会讲什么，于是在这部作品里，有那么多有趣的故事发生。  
渡边是一个神人，《COWBOY BEPOP》里未来太空的战斗图景与菅野洋子所配爵士乐宛若天成，而在混沌武士中，与江户时代贴合的音乐风格，竟然是hip-hop。十七世纪的日本与二十世纪的美国就这样产生了交集，说唱、涂鸦、街舞…种种恶搞与捏他令人捧腹，也不禁让人惊讶，原来时代剧也可以这么有趣！渡边的品位真是一流，担纲混沌武士配乐制作的音乐人Nujabes是Jazz Hip-hop领域内的大师，斯人已逝，可他创作的音乐仍然在影响后人，穿插于剧情中的BGM位置与情绪恰如其分。一首《Counting Stars》将雨夜中紫乃与仁的离别愁绪与相思缠绵刻画得淋漓尽致；琉球古民谣八月歌，描绘出海中那个闪闪发光的世界和无幻沉重的过往；在那首《the million way of drum》中，伴随着暴击的鼓点，无幻拔刀，将那些过往的羁绊与仇恨统统斩断；而在最后《San Francisco》洒脱随性的音调中，三人分离，踏上了各自不同的道路。  
得益于一众名声优的倾情演绎，龙套角色也给人留下了深刻印象。带着两个bbox小弟唯我独尊四处与人决斗的妻管严大叔，无力继承家中道场却奔走于夜色之中四处涂鸦的两兄弟，不知今夕是何夕只顾埋头苦挖平家宝藏的一伙活了五百年的僵尸…这些奇奇怪怪的，现实或非现实的人物充实了三人的冒险旅行，然而他们三人，同样在旅行中不经意引导了历史发展前进的方向。风与浮世绘的鼻祖菱川师宣邂逅，一场闹剧过后竟然导致梵高接触到来自这大洋彼岸的独特风格，创造出经典画作《向日葵》；一场因霸王餐而引发的与美国大兵的棒球赛在不经意间改写了日本历史，最终使幕府开国延后了两百年…种种无厘头的故事发展可以说是一本正经的胡说八道，偏又让人无法反驳。说到底，历史不就是这么一回事么。

在这些随性之至的背后，却又影藏着极其悲伤的核心。故事围绕着“寻找有向日葵气味的武士”这一主题发生，为我们徐徐展现出一幅江户时代的芸芸众生相。小偷、混混、杀手、浪人、黑道、妓女、官役…关于他们的故事里，充斥着人性的善恶与复杂，世事的无常与残酷。“生逢世道乱，血染落日山河暗。”时代的变化是高悬于人们头上的达摩克利斯之剑，列强压榨，思潮激荡，在这片生于斯，长与斯的土地上，有的人将执念与道义付诸于剑，试图找到真正属于自己的未来，有的人必须依附别人才能生存，一直以来通过伤害他人才能证明自己的存在；有的人哪怕陷入最深暗的泥沼，却仍然对他人心存善意，为其分忧，还有的人虽然有着足够让小儿夜啼的恐怖相貌，可栖居于丑陋皮囊之下的，是独一无二的温柔的灵魂。刈屋和仁的决斗中，两人都表明了幕府和大名的无能早已令他们失望，武士们再也没有值得他们追随的主公。而面对这样的局面，他们两人的做法却截然不同。最后，刈屋对仁说到，武士的时代不久就将结束，而你我都生错了时代。这不由得让我想起坂口安吾曾经写下的句子，“吾将成为伟大的落伍者，有朝一日重现于历史”。他们是这个时代的亡灵，是落伍者，见证了武士时代由盛转衰的过程，却依旧执着地用自己的方式守护着自己的武士道，守护着自己最珍视的事物。

一心追求最强的热血暴力狂无幻，既高冷又天然还好人妻的眼镜池面仁，天真善良拥有“成熟女人的智慧”的少女风（和一只偶尔上线的吉祥物毛毛桑），他们在无数次生死危机中结下的羁绊早已变成比爱情友情还要重要的东西。很难说他们之间有爱情还是怎么的，但这一路的陪伴远比这重要得多。旅行终将结束，这个关于向日葵的故事迎来了它的结局。最后三人走到分离的十字路口，一句『后会有期』，足矣。

一直认为最最珍贵的东西不能随便从心里拿出来挂在嘴边，所以挥挥手不带走一片云彩才是完美的告别。多年以后回想起三人共赏过的没有星星的夜晚，啊那个时候说出来就好了明明就是很喜欢想要跟他在一起嘛……那种气氛肯定可以的！又觉得无所谓。不需为了他人有所改变，也不需奉献自己的余生和谁捆绑，就这样三人各安天涯，因为这份陪伴已经弥足珍贵。这才是属于成熟女人的浪漫呀～☆


End file.
